The present invention relates generally to antenna radome assemblies, and more particularly to a new and improved low profile antenna assembly wherein the antenna radome element or component is provided with a plurality of concentrically disposed rib members which serve not only to reinforce the antenna radome element or component but, in addition, provide the necessary spacing or clearance for accommodating or housing the terminal ends of the balun wires of the antenna assembly, which are electrically connected to the spiral circuits of the antenna assembly, in such a manner that the antenna assembly is able to in fact achieve its low profile characteristics and thereby resolve limited spatial requirements or constraints.
Previously employed antenna assemblies have comprised antenna radome elements or components which have structurally embodied conical geometrical configurations in order to accommodate or house, for example, the terminal ends of the balun wires which are operatively associated with, and which are located at the axial center of, the spiral circuitry of the antenna assembly. Weapon replaceable assemblies employed upon or in conjunction with the E-2C Hawkeye 2000 antenna assembly or system, however, comprise different spatial limitations or constraints whereby all of the band antenna elements, that is, low, mid, and high band antenna elements, require low profile characteristics.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved antenna assembly wherein the antenna assembly would have incorporated therein, for example, an antenna radome element or component such that the overall antenna assembly can exhibit low profile characteristics and thereby accommodate or resolve low profile spatial requirements or constraints while nevertheless accommodating or housing the terminal ends of the balun wires operatively associated with the spiral circuitry of the antenna assembly.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved antenna assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved antenna assembly which effectively overcomes the various operational disadvantages or drawbacks characteristic of the prior art antenna assemblies.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved antenna assembly which exhibits low profile characteristics in order to accommodate or resolve operational spatial requirements or constraints imposed upon the antenna assembly.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved antenna assembly which exhibits low profile characteristics in order to accommodate or resolve operational spatial requirements or constraints imposed upon the antenna assembly while nevertheless or simultaneously accommodating or housing the terminal ends of the balun wires operatively associated with the spiral circuitry of the antenna assembly.
The foregoing and other objectives are achieved in accordance with the teachings and principles of the present invention through the provision of a new and improved antenna assembly which comprises an antenna radome element or component which in effect has a substantially cup-shaped configuration. More particularly, the cup-shaped antenna radome element or component comprises a base member around the outer periphery of which there is integrally provided an annular upstanding or dependent wall, depending upon the particular perspective or viewpoint, and a plurality of concentrically disposed rib members integrally formed upon the rear or interior surface or face of the base member of the antenna radome element or component.
In this manner, the plurality of concentrically disposed or arranged rib members serve not only to effectively reinforce the antenna radome element or component, and more particularly, the base member thereof, throughout its entire diametrical extent, but in addition, the innermost annular rib member effectively defines a recessed space or pocket within which the terminal ends of the balun wires, operatively connected to the spiral circuitry of the antenna assembly, can be housed or accommodated. Accordingly, the new and improved antenna radome element or component of the antenna assembly of the present invention not only houses or accommodates the terminal end portions of the balun wires, but concomitantly therewith, the cup-shaped antenna radome element or component, having a relatively small or shallow depth dimension, enables the overall antenna assembly to simultaneously achieve its objective of low profile characteristics in order to resolve the operational spatial requirements or constraints imposed upon the antenna assembly.